Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $99{,}580{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $99{,}580{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.958 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$